Sacrificio
by Elhenya84
Summary: Draco recibe la orden de secuestrar a Potter, ¿podra sacrificarle?. Slash, DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada es mío, todo es de J. K. Rowling.

Advertencia: este será slash, o sea, chico/chico, si no te gusta, date la vuelta.

Sentado en su sillón favorito junto al fuego de la chimenea, Draco Malfoy paseo su mirada por la sala común de slytherin maravillándose del ambiente alegre y distendido que puede llegarse a formar en un día sin complicaciones.

Hoy como cada viernes los slythering de los dos últimos cursos habían recibido correspondencia privada de sus padres con el contenido de siempre: amenazas y más amenazas contra Harry Potter y contra ellos mismos si fallaban o los descubrían y promesas de reconocimiento y gloria cuando se unieran a las filas del señor tenebroso.

A pesar de la correspondencia, toda la sala común vibraba con entusiasmo mientras jugaban. Draco suspiro, si sus padres las vieran ahora mismo, seguramente les freirían a cruciatus, escandalizados con tantas risas.

Un fuerte ruido le hizo girarse hacia su derecha y estallo en carcajadas viendo como Gregory Goyle estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de purpurina rosa brillante, a su lado Vincent Crabbe aguantaba como podía su ataque de risa mientras Greg le asesinaba con la mirada intentando quitarse la purpurina.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, desde luego que los sortilegios Weasley eran fabulosos.

Paseo su mirada por el resto de la sala común, había estudiantes de todos los años mezclados entre si, jugando por todas partes a juegos mágicos y muggles, si sus padres se llegaran a enterar los matarían, suspiro de nuevo; pero, era en el colegio, con la seguridad de su sala común, donde se dejaban ver como realmente eran.

Era allí donde no tenían que preocuparse por magos tenebrosos, padres estrictos, apariencias o castigos demasiado duros, era allí donde realmente podían ser lo que realmente eran, niños, niños con un futuro incierto que tendrían que madurar demasiado rápido y de forma dura.

Draco volvió a observar el ambiente de la sala deseando poder unirse él también a la alegría y los juegos pero aun le daba vueltas a las noticias que le había hecho llegar su padre, por lo visto tanto su padre como el señor oscuro pensaban que era el momento de demostrarles lealtad y le habían elegido para ser el artífice del secuestro de Potter; según ellos, era el mayor de los honores que un mago oscuro podía recibir.

-¿Cómo demonios se las iba a arreglar para secuestrarlo? – pensó.

El jodido niño que vivió no estaba solo nunca, siempre había algún Gryffindor pegado a su culo y vaya culo que tenía el cabron. De toda la escuela era sabido que el niño dorado tenia predilección por los chicos y últimamente los estaba eligiendo rubios; quizás eso podría ser un golpe de suerte para él, podría ligárselo, follarselo hasta el cansancio y cuando menos se lo esperaba entregárselo a su padre.

Meneo la cabeza, no, eso no era una opción, si su padre le veía en plena acción, descubriría que le gustan más los chicos y podría acarrearle muchos problemas.

Algo llamo su atención a la izquierda, Theo y Pansy vitoreaban a Blaise por haber ganado al ajedrez a un chico de séptimo, no pudo evitar sonreír al comparar las diferencias entre estos chicos y los que le visitaron en el verano en la mansión; estos chicos reían felices y bromeaban mientras que los del verano eran altivos, silenciosos y educados; todos ellos habían recibido una educación tremendamente estricta a base de cruciatus y otras diversas disciplinas y castigos de los que no quería ni acordarse.

Frunciendo el ceño a modo de disgusto recordó un párrafo de la carta en el que su padre le decía que sacrificar a Potter por el bien de los sangre pura era lo mejor que se podía hacer.

Sacrificar a uno, uno por el bien de todos… si, había que sacrificarle y él sabía cómo hacerlo, y lo haría; no debía de tardar mucho para que todo saliera bien decidió mientras observaba con cariño como Blaise intentaba meter mano a Theo mientras este corría haciendo aspavientos por la sala común.

Continuara…

Nota de la autora: siempre he creído que estos chicos deberían haber tenido una infancia difícil debió a lo sádicos que son sus padres y así lo he querido plasmar en mi fic.

Espero que os haya gustado y queráis leer la continuación.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo es de J. K. Rowling

- ¡Draco! – gritó Blaise corriendo por uno de los pasillos intentando alcanzar al rubio - ¡Draco maldita sea!, sabes que es una locura.

- Lo sé – respondió mientras se detenía.

- Y aun así, ¿ vas a seguir adelante con el plan? – pregunto Pansy ansiosamente al llegar a su altura.

- No tengo más remedio, es o él o nosotros y creerme si os digo que no podría soportar perderos.

- Nosotros también te queremos Dray pero es demasiado peligroso – Theo se posiciono frente al rubio y le cogió de los hombros mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos – No queremos que te sacrifiques por nosotros, te queremos vivo.

- ¿Sacrificarme? – Draco soltó una carcajada – Aquí el único que será sacrificado es él.

- Draco no … - comenzó a decir Blaise pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que soltó un resoplido.

- Basta chicos, sé muy bien lo que hago, volved a la sala común y esperar las noticias sin levantar sospechas – ordenó.

El resto de los chicos miraron nerviosos como subía las escaleras hasta la torre de astronomía, ninguno podía ocultar el escalofrió de terror que sentían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Llegas tarde – fue lo primero que oyó Harry según entraba al aula vacía.

- Lo siento, Hermione me esta presionando con el trabajo de encantamientos – intento explicar mientras un cuerpo conocido le inmovilizaba contra la pared.

- Bueno, tendrás que hacer meritos esta noche para que te perdone – susurro Draco sensualmente en la oreja del moreno.

Harry sonrió y procedió a atacar con pasión la boca del otro chico, delineo con su lengua los dulces labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca y suspiro gustoso cuando le fue concedido; lenguas danzando gustosas y queriendo hacerse con un control que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Despacio, empezaron a desnudarse, necesitaban sentir el calor de la piel del otro, sentir que estaban vivos y que esto era lo que ambos siempre estuvieron buscando, una persona a la que amar y que les correspondiera con la misma pasión que otorgaban en cada beso o caricia.

Harry enredo sus manos en el sedoso pelo rubio que tanto le gustaba mientras jadeaba por el asalto que le estaban dando a su cuello, seguro que al día siguiente tendría marcas.

Draco comenzó a besar y lamer el pecho de su amante mientras le tumbaba sobre uno de los sofás del cuarto, le extasiaba la forma en que el moreno se dejaba llevar ante el placer que le provocaba. Dirigió sus manos hacia las nalgas del otro chico y las acaricio provocando un sonoro gemido que le hizo sonreir.

- Draco… necesito…. por favor…

- Con paciencia amor, ya casi.

El rubio cogió su varita y convoco un hechizo lubricante sobre sus dedos, con los que procedió a estimular la entrada de su amante, los gemidos llenaban la habitación mientras que los chicos estaban cada vez más ansiosos por alcanzar la liberación.

- ¿Preparado?

- Si – gimió Harry desesperado por el dulce placer que esos dedos le provocaban.

Con cuidado, el rubio empujo su miembro dentro de la estrecha calidez del moreno provocando que los dos gimieran cuando estuvieron totalmente unidos.

- Merlin Harry, eres tan estrecho – gimió.

Comenzaron la preciada danza del sexo, deleitándose en las maravillosas sensaciones que sentían al estar unidos, deseando que durara para siempre pero a la vez queriendo que terminase y disfrutar del orgasmo que sabían que llegaría.

Harry gimió y sintió como su mundo explotaba en un sinfín de colores en los que predominaba el gris de los ojos que observaba, su orgasmo hizo que el rubio también alcanzara su culminación y se tumbaron en el sofá jadeantes y sudorosos.

Draco vio como el moreno suspiraba satisfecho y cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el mundo de los sueños, se levanto y con un simple hechizo los limpio y vistió a ambos.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y observo el exterior, en menos de quince minutos su padre estaría ahí para llevarse al muchacho que dormía plácidamente ajeno al dolor y sufrimiento que le esperaba.

Se permio observarlo por última vez pensando si lo que estaba a punto de hacer merecía la pena o no.

Recordó las fiestas y los momentos divertidos que ocurrían en su sala común, definitivamente, merecía la pena sacrificar a uno por el bien de todos los demás.

- Hijo, veo que lo has logrado.

Draco se sobresalto al oír la voz de su padre pero se recompuso rápidamente.

- Padre – saludo.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita Lucius ato las muñecas y los pies de Harry a la vez que le ponía una mordaza para que no pudiera pedir ayuda, lo que ocasiono que despertara y mirara con horror lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Bien hijo, el Lord estará orgullosos, casi tanto como yo.

Harry comenzó a gemir intentando pedir ayuda o hacer el suficiente ruido para que el encontraran.

- Joder Potter, ¿quieres callarte? – amenazo Draco, lo que provoco mas ruidos por parte del chico – Ya veo que no, ¡Crucio!

El moreno comenzó a convulsionarse de dolor en el suelo y cuando por fin termino, no se atrevió a emitir más sonidos.

- Bien hecho hijo, has superado mis expectativas.

Lucius cogió al aterrorizado muchacho y activo el traslador que les llevaría de vuelta a la mansión Malfoy, en ese momento Draco se permitió observar al moreno pero tuvo que desviar la vista de los ojos aterrorizados que le devolvían la mirada.

Continuara.

Nota: he decidido cortar aquí porque tengo un pequeño bloque con lo que sucederá pero espero resolverlo pronto. Espero no haber defraudado a nadie, es mi primera escena caliente (sonrojo).

Agradezco a todas las personas que se han molestado en leerlo y en especial a AnataYume y Rose Bellatrix (gracias por la nominación, ya me contaras que pasa ^_^) por sus reviews.


End file.
